Fountain Wishes
by LadyGuilt
Summary: CeCe and Logan have a chance meeting. With nothing standing on their way but their own stubborn selves, will they finally admit what they have been trying to ignore since they met one another?


**Disclaimer**: Shake It Up, it's character's and major story arcs, don't belong to me. I'm in no way shape or form affiliated with Disney Channel or the actors of the show. No money or any other source measurable gain was achieved through the making and distribution of this piece of fiction.

**Warnings**: This story has not been beta read. I edit it and cleaned it as much as I could, but English is not my first language, so apologize for all mistakes in grammar and spelling. This is also the first story I have published in two years, so I'm a little rusty.

**Pairing**: CeCe/Logan

* * *

Spying Ty's annoyed expression on the mirror, CeCe tried her best to hide her mirth. Tinka was at her best today giving insults, and she seemed to find Ty a better recipient of them than anyone else. Small mercy, since CeCe was sure that otherwise, she would be the sole target.

The gig had come out of nowhere. Someone who knew someone, who knew Dina, had gotten into contact with them, looking to hire dancers to performed at a wedding. Unfortunately, Rocky was out sick, so instead of her usual partner, CeCe had been forced to accept the job with Ty and Tinka.

"I don't know what's the big deal." Tinka said, raising her voice, cutting Ty in mid sentence. "I only said that you should wear the yellow shirt instead of the blue one. It would make you look less drab." Her accent was tick as ever, her taste just as dubious.

Before Ty would defend his choice once more, CeCe stood from her chair, slipping out of the changing room, her exit going unnoticed by her temporary dance partners.

With a sighed of relief at the quiet that greet her once she closed the door on them, she quickly made her way down the hall of the Hotel. She was ready to perform, but they wouldn't be on for another two hours. Their party was, in fact, still at the church where the ceremony was taking place. Still, there was plenty to explore as the Hotel the were in was big, and theirs wasn't the only activity that night. She poke her head in a few ballrooms, though nothing really caught her attention for more than a few minutes, so despite her intention of crashing a party, she simply continued on until she found herself out in the garden. The dimming light of twilight turning what was a pretty sight during the day, into what it looked like a fairy kingdom.

Enchanted, CeCe followed the path of the rose bushes, until they opened up in the middle of the garden. There were some stone benches, all surrounding a fountain with a marble mermaid at the center of it. Like a little child, she flew closer to it, leaning down and submerging her fingers on the cold, clear water. Smiling, she wished she had thought to bring some spare change with her. That was the kind of place where wishes would come true.

"Look out!"

The alarmed in the voice was enough to maker her turn around, more so than the meaning of them. The first thing she saw was the coin speeding straight towards her face. If she hadn't been warned, it would have impacted her on the back of her head. As it was, she was grateful for her quick, cat like reflexes, because she managed to caught the coin in her hand, a few inches away from her face.

"_Zam_! Those are quick reflexes!" Said the same voice that had warned her, impressed. But the awe on it and the admiring smile quickly faded, when the new comer took a good look at the girl he almost hit. "CeCe!" Incredulity quickly filled his tone.

"Logan!" Gone was the wistful, childlike wonder as she shift her gaze towards the young skaterboy. She hadn't recognize his voice when he first spoke, but now that she was face to face with Logan she could only feel the same inexplicable energy cursing through her body, that she felt whenever she saw him, or thought of him. Could only feel that irrational anger, that so often blinded her, that left her breathless. "What's wrong with you? You actually trying to injure me now?"

"It was an accident!" He cried, taking a few steps closer, coming to a stop once he was in front of his publicly acknowledge arch enemy. "I didn't see you there. I warned you!"

"Oh please, you probably did that so if you killed me, you could claimed it was an accident!" Brown eyes flared with anger, as she took a step closer, inches between them now.

"Trying to kill you? With a stupid, tiny coin? Really, CeCe? You are not that important that I'd risk jail." He retorted, looking down at her with a superiority that made her want to slap him. "The world doesn't revolved around you, Red."

"Funny you could say that, because last time we saw each other, yours certainly was all about me, when you accused me of sabotaging a stupid game."

"You learned another big word? Man, your mom is probably so proud of you." He clapped his hands, like he was amused that she learned a new trick, but the truth was that it jarred him, that CeCe would bring up the badminton game. It still burned Logan that he lost the championship, but he knew even as he had accused her of masterfully planning his downfall, that it was all crap. That it really had been an accident rather than design. If there was one thing he hated more than CeCe, was feeling like a fool.

Problem was, he always feel like a fool when it comes to CeCe.

"Why can't you just stay away from me, Logan?" She shouted, poking one of her long, acrylic nails into his chest, taking a small satisfaction when he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Me? I'm here for my cousin's wedding. Why can you just stay in your side of town?" Logan considered poking her back, but he didn't dare touch her. He wasn't sure what would happen if he ever did.

"If you must know, I'm working." CeCe narrowed her eyes at his derisive snort, but refused to defend her job. They both knew she was damn talented. "You know what? Let's just agree to stay away from one another." She gave Logan a fake, but brilliant smile, resolution plain on her gaze, before stepping around him, making her way away from the fountain. Her way away from him.

His agreement was on the tip of his tongue, but a sudden burst of desperation clawed at his chest. In the short time they two of them had together, Logan came to know her really well. Well enough to know that she meant it. If CeCe walked away from him then, he would never see her again. Acting on a fear he didn't quite understand, he caught her hand, gripping his tightly around her slender wrist. "You still have my money."

Brows furrowing together, she mouthed the word "what" before realizing that she still had the coin in the palm of her hand. "Here." She snarled, slapping the coin against his chest. "Hope your wish comes true." She tried to leave once more, but Logan was still holding onto her. "Let me go, Logan."

But he didn't. Instead, he wrapped his other hand around her tiny waist, bringing her body flush against his. Surprise showed in both their faces at the contact, unexpected pleasure making them hold their breath for a brief instance. Gaze fixed in one another, they each saw mirrored on the other's eyes as the entire focus of their world shifted. Saw as understanding finally come. With it, came a new fear. Sharper, stronger, more intense than anything they ever allowed themselves to feel for one another.

Feeling her body trembling with it, CeCe tried once more to leave, tugging at the grip Logan had on her. "Logan, please, let me go."

Her eyes have gone smoky, shadowed with something he didn't quite understand, her voice was far from the shrill sound she reserved just for him, turning husky, surprisingly sensual. "I can't." He murmured, keeping his gaze on the warm brown of her eyes as he lowered his head towards her's. His mouth hovering over CeCe's glossy pink lips, merely a breath apart, yet not quiet touching. "I can't." He repeat, this time their lips brushed as he spoke, his voice sounding pained, as if admitting that to her, to himself, cost him far more than he would afford.

Feeling Logan's lips brushing hers, so softly and so quickly that CeCe couldn't help but wonder if it had happened at all, made her tremble all over again. Anticipation and desire battled inside of her, until she felt she was drowning in both. Unwilling, or unable to fight anymore, - she couldn't quite tell, - CeCe gave in, sliding her hand over the back of his neck, tangling her fingers between his brown strands of hair. "Then," she rasped, not sure what she was doing, not sure she could stop, "hold on."

Logan smiled, a quick, triumphant smile, before crossing the distance between them, crushing his lips against CeCe's.

For an infinite moment they stayed like that, not moving, lips touching, hands still around their bodies. Then, it was like a dormant volcano had woken up. They both jumped willingly into the lava.

* * *

"Where have you been CeCe?" Snapped Ty, the moment she entered the changing room. They were supposed to be up in a few minutes and he had been looking for her close to an hour now.

"Around." She replied, walking directly to the table holding Tinka's and her make up. She hadn't look into a mirror, but after her encounter with Logan, she was sure she needed a touch up. "By the way, there is this awesome fountain on the garden, you two should go see it sometime. It's plain magical." She said, not really paying attention to her partners, her thoughts on what just transpire between her and Logan. As she tuned out Tinka's voice, she wondered if Logan would be waiting for her there like he promised, after her gig was done. As she heard a knock on the door and their current boss telling them it was curtain time, she was sure he would.

"Time to dance!" She exclaimed, beaming at her friends.

As she walked out of the room with them, she slipped her hand inside the pocket of her pants. Logan's coin, the one he intended to wish upon, was tucked nicely there. As far as she was concerned, she was his wish come true.

* * *

**AN**: If you made it this far, thank you. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. You have a suggestion, comment, opinion, or simply wish to communicate with me, please feel free to do so. Reviews are welcome as are PMs.

Once again, thank you for reading.

~ **LadyGuilt**


End file.
